New Beginnings
by StarGirl05
Summary: Original idea is from MB Tedstrom's Breathe with me(one, two, three). When Sam leaves for Stanford and Dean's dad leaves him, Dean travels on. When he comes to a small town, he meets 3 peculiar characters. What happens next? Read to find out. Now betaed by PercyJackson-2004
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Supernatural. The original idea is from MB Tedstrom. Go read his story for the original idea.**

 **Dean POV**

As I pull into a coffee shop in Sidney, Nebraska, I remember what caused me to take this journey. Sam left for Stanford a month ago and I haven't heard from since. Dad insisted on us hunting separately. As I walk inside, I smell freshly-brewed coffee. I walk up to the counter to see this man with black hair and dark brown eyes. His name tag says is Nico. He says," What do you want." Another man,Jason according to his name tag, says," Nico, brighten up." Nico sighs.

"I would like a coffee please. I don't know what any of these are." I say.

Nico says," A cinnamon cappuccino " to Jason.

I ask," Do you know any good hotels in town?"

A third man,Percy , says," I am a good judge of character, and I trust you. I have an extra room in my apartment if you wanna stay in it." I think "what the heck I'll trust someone.". Under my breath I mutter " Christos". Nothing happened. I say,"Sure, thanks "

"No problem"

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

It's been 5 years since Jason, Nico,and I left camp. We left camp because a son of Zeus and a son of Poseidon ruined camp for us. They were jealous of us and plotted together against us. Piper and Annabeth cheated on us with them. They made everyone hate us and made Will breakup with Nico. We left camp together and went here. We weren't planning here, but the people made an impression. After the Second Giant war, the rest of the 7, Reyna, and Nico was given gifts. We were all given the lack of a scent. Well anyway, we liked it here so we got an apartment at first and jobs at the local coffee shop. Then we saved up enough money and got separate apartments and cars. I have a blue jeep. Jason has a white car ( don't ask me what it is because I don't know). Nico has a black car(again don't know). Nico was working the counter when a black impala pulled in. Classic car. The man driving it walked in. He was cool looking. (Last year I came out with being bi.)He goes up to the counter and Nico said his classic statement,"What do you want" Jason told him to brighten up. He says he doesn't know the types of coffee. Nico said," A cinnamon cappuccino. " I have to bite my cheeks to keep from laughing. He asks about good hotels in it. Ha, we have horrific hotels. Trust me. I have a feeling I can trust him so I say,"I am a good judge of character, and I trust you. I have an extra room in my apartment if you wanna stay in it. " I hear him mutter something. He waits for a moment and says,"Sure, thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Supernatural**

 **AN: I now have an awesome beta, PercyJackson-2004,to help me. Enjoy and review.**

 **Dean POV**

Walking over with my coffee, the green eyed waiter said. "Let me ask the boss if I can leave early, then whenever you're ready we'll head over to my place and get you settled in."

Standing up he headed to the back. A few minutes later the raven haired man walked over and plopped down in the seat across from me.

"So I'm good to head out whenever. Oh, and I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm Percy, nice to meet you," Percy held out his hand to shake.

"Dean Winchester," I replied in kind taking his hand in mine, slightly surprised at the callouses and tightness of his grip.

"Just curious, but, uh, what brings you to Nebraska?" Percy inquired, mindlessly drumming his fingers on the table in front of him.

"My family. It seems that they decided that I wasn't needed anymore, so they left," I responded looking down at my hands on the table.

"I know the feeling. The two guys you met earlier? They're all I've got left," Percy explained, gesturing to the two men behind the counter, glancing over here every once in a while. "My half brother and other cousin betrayed us and got our family to turn their backs on us as well."

I let out a humourless laugh, "It seems to me that we're the abandoned ones."

"I guess," Percy sighed dramatically, earning an earnest laugh from me. Looking at each other we settled into a comfortable silence, letting the contentment of the situation settle over us.

After a moment or two ,I hesitantly asked, "What'd they do?" Hoping I didn't over step.

"Well my girlfriend cheated on me with my brother-" Percy sighed.

I winced, "Ooh, that's harsh man."

"Tell me about it," Percy exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Then he goes and spreads rumors and lies about me and my cousins so our family would hate us. And he got us kicked out of the summer camp we went to that felt like home."

Percy visibly deflated, leaning his arms on the table for support.

Feeling that it was my turn to share my 'tragic backstory' ,I said, "We moved around a lot growing up. So I was mainly in a crappy motel room or at my Uncle's house. My little brother, Sammy, he hated it. First chance he got he left for college. Full ride to Stanford and ,dang it, I'm proud of him but since he left four months ago he's been ignoring my existence. And just last week my dad up and left in the middle of the night, only thing he left was a motel saying that we should go our separate ways. J*** wasn't even man enough to tell me to my face."

Percy let out a low whistle, "And I thought that my family was bad. At least they were open with how they felt about us."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Honestly, Jase, Neeks, and I weren't planning on staying here, but it seems to have grown on us."

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked finishing my coffee.

Which was really good, I seem to have found my favourite thing. After pie of course.

"Oh, about four and a half years now. We spent six months traveling looking for a place to call home," was the nonchalant reply.

"I'm ready to go, and thanks for letting me stay with you," I said getting up to throw my cup away.

"No problem," Percy replied getting a gleam on his eye. "I'll just expect you to pay half the rent next month."  
Not expecting that I let out a laugh. "I am planning on getting a job so don't worry. Besides, it's the least I can do since you are letting me stay with you."

As we walked out of the café Percy headed over to a grayish blueish Jeep. Climbing into the Impala, I backed out behind Percy and followed him out of the parking lot.

After taking a few turns here and there we finally reached a small apartment building. Grabbing my bag from the back I slung it over my shoulder as I walked over to the raven haired man climbing out of his Jeep.  
Walking in we headed towards the elevator.

Stepping in, Percy pressed the button for the third floor. When we reached the designated floor we stepped out onto a lightly furnished hall. Small little decorations and plants were in either side of most doors.

Reaching a door near the end of the hallway Percy stopped and reached for the lock. Turning the key in the lock the shorter man looked back and asked if I was ready. Nodding my head he opened the door to reveal salt lines.

Tensing up, I reached for my gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Supernatural.**

 **Dean's POV**

Drawing my gun all i could think was "Salt lines! How would he know about those? Unless he's a hunter or he was saved by one.."

Seeing my look Percy shrugged apologetically.

"I learned from my mom, she was highly superstitious so I kind of picked up the habit."

Even with the careless attitude and long suffering smile i could tell that it was a blatant lie.

"You're lying. A very good lie might i add, but lying none the less," i accused. "I'm a hunter, and i can tell when someone tells a lie. I now have a gut feeling that is most likely ninety-nine percent sure that you or another relative is, too."

Not releasing my hold on my gun but also not drawing it, I watched as he sighed, shoulders dropping. Stepping over the line he motioned me to follow as he sat on his couch.

"You can let the gun go, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then explain 'cause I'm sure as hell not trusting you at the moment."

"Fine, fine. Just put the gun away."

Shoving the gun into my waistband I gave him a look.

"All right, all right. Well any way, my mom was a hunter before she was killed, I can't prove it but I know who was behind it. And I'm sure you know most of the Greek myths?" at my nod he continued, "Yeah they're real."

After that little bomb shell he went and explained his "adventures" as he put it - i might have almost shot him when he showed me his powers but let's not talk about that - and i couldn't believe that his family would turn their backs on him and his cousins for two jealous, egotistic little pricks who lied their way into the camp.

Hearing a phone ring I watch as Percy brings his phone out to answer it. "Hey Jase! No, we haven't finished moving Dean in. Well I couldn't really tell him what we are while walking in and out of my apartment with other people around!" At this Percy had to jerk the phone away from his ear when yelling burst from the speaker.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HIM!"

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the kid's startled face.

"I know what I'm doing, Oh ye of little faith. He saw the salt lines and he knew that it wasn't just mom's habits rubbing off."

Que another bout of yelling. "He's a fucking Winchester, dude. You know, that little family that are some of the best hunters the community has ever known? Alright, geez, no need to yell at me any more than you already have. We'll get 'em moved in and then I'll take him out looking for a job. Calm down."

With that final reassurance Percy closed the flip phone (He explained that even with the no "sent" thing that newer technology still was a bit of a no-go so the trio used the older flip phones.)

"All righty then. this everything?" At my nod he frowned. "We'll have to rectify that, but for now let's get you a job! What kind of hobbies you got?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Supernatural.**

 **Dean's POV**

"I can cook." Dean stated.

This obviously worried Percy as he asked, "What do you cook?" Percy stood to go grab more of my stuff from the car.

As he headed out the door with me following i replied, "I cook... food?" This visibly displeased him so i tried to explain. "I mean i can cook burgers and i can grill. i can make a mean hash brown too..." When we reached Baby Percy went to the back doors and opened them, ordering me to grab one of the paper boxes full of newspaper clippings an other notes that i gathered on hunts since Dad left. after bringing all my stuff out of Baby we took a brake before going through the boxes to order lunch. While waiting for the food to arrive Percy's phone went off again.

Rolling his eyes Percy answers it, "Hey Neeks." All that was audible through Percy's end was a bunch of loud cursing in a variety of languages, and i thought Jason had been loud. Setting the phone down on the table Percy sighed. "this is what i have to live with. Well now you too but you haven't known him since he was ten." i laughed at Percy's exaggerated look of sadness and exhaustion.

It seemed that Nico had heard Percy and i when he demanded, "Perseus Jackson are you even listening to me?"

Picking up the phone and placing it back to his ear Percy conjured up the most Done^tm look that i had seen and replied, "Yeah, i heard you Nico. People in Paris hear you." I could feel the sarcasm dripping from his reply. As the two brothers in all but blood sassed back and forth with each other i stifled a laugh thinking i{Living here ain't gonna be so bad.}i


End file.
